Stephen's Pokemon Kanto Adventure
by Strife99
Summary: This is my Pokemon Adventure in Kanto with Danielle & Michelle


Stephen in 5 days you'll arrive in Viridian City a man said to a boy with red hair wearing black t-shirt with white skull on it with a blue jean jacket on top. He has blue jeans with a simple red & white runners.  
>Brother a girl with red hair tied in a pineapple shape. Flann I'm getting my starter Stephen grinned.<br>Can't I go too she asked her father.  
>No Stephen's father said. Flannery in two years you'll get Torchic from Birch.<br>So take this plane to Viridian City then a guy we be waiting Stephen said.  
>His father just nods.<p>

* * *

><p>5 days later.<br>Viridian City.

I never thought we'll land I said.  
>I looked to see a guy but saw none so not having much patience I left.<br>seeing the Pokemon as I saw some Rattata, Pidgey and a Sandshrew I noticed it had gotten dark.  
>Hi are you Stephen? A 13 year old girl asked me.<br>yeah why? I asked.  
>some guy asked mom to get me to meet some man son Stephen the black hair girl.<br>Oh my Dad asked then? Stephen asked.  
>it's getting dark the girl said. Come to my place mom won't mind.<br>okay I said as I followed her in a house.  
>Mooooooommm the girl yelled.<p>

from the back of the house can a woman in her early thirties came out wearing a blue nightgown on.  
>You must be Stephen? The woman asked.<br>Yeah it's me auntie I said.  
>You and your sister Flannery got your hair color from your mom his auntie said.<br>Yeah dad said that all the time I said.  
>And what have I said about yelling in the house huh Danielle the woman scaled her daughter.<br>but Stephen is here so I thought it be ok to yell Danielle tried to get her mom to back down.  
>You have them? Stephen asked his cousin.<br>which one cousin? She asked.  
>I want to see Zelda again he said.<br>okay let's go outside she said as she and Stephen went outside.  
>Come on out Zelda Danielle said as she tossed a pinball in the air and let the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir out.<br>Zelda Stephen wanted to see you Danielle said as Zelda nods.  
>Zelda used Confusion so I could fly which I did this for a hour then auntie called us for chow time then hit the sack for the night.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day.<br>Stephen wake up a woman said to me as I dreamt on what Pokemon to get.  
>I choose Bulbasaur I said sleeping dreaming about picking my first pokemon.<br>Okay but there's a pile of steak and egg she said as Stephen bolted out of bed and arrived the dinner table.

kitchen.  
>For once I get to eat without Danielle said as Stephen bolted into a seat. Crap she cursed.<br>I grabbed a few steaks and some eggs and began to eat.  
>Stephen in 15 minutes go to Professor Oak lab and get your Pokemon Stephen's auntie said.<br>Ok *munch munch munch* auntie almost done I said.  
>don't chew with your mouth open Stephen's auntie scaled Stephen.<br>okay, okay Stephen said as he grab his bag to go.  
>got everything? She asked.<br>Yep I said.  
>Danielle go with him her mother asked.<br>fine she cursed under her breath.

* * *

><p>Oak Lab.<br>Hey old guy Danielle called out.  
>how many times have I told you Danielle call me Professor or Prof Oak a man with grey hair said.<br>whatever she said. Anyways Stephen is here Danielle points to Stephen.  
>Welcome young man the elderly man said.<br>ditto I said.  
>now you have three Pokemon to choose from the grass type Bulbasaur Oak said as he let out Pokemon with bulb on it's back. Or the Fire type Charmander.<br>I saw Charmander was a lizard with a fire on it's tail.  
>finally we got Squirtle the water type the man said.<br>I'll pick Charmander I said as Oak gave me my pokeballs and Charmander pokeball.  
>I put Charmander back in it's pokeball.<br>I must warn you this Charmander is rough Oak warned me but I already took off with Danielle without hearing him.

* * *

><p>route 1.<br>You know he might of had something you needed to know Danielle said to me.  
>whatever I said. Charmander come out.<br>Hi Charmander I'm Stephen your trainer I said.  
>char char mander char (you better not be oone of those people who like contest) Charmander said.<br>Nope I said. Strictly gym battles.  
>Char char (we may get along nicely) Charmander said.<br>Charmander how's this as a name, Blaster? I asked.  
>Charmander gave a thumbs up.<br>cos what Pokemon did you choose? I asked.  
>Easy Danielle replied. Squirtle, now he's a Blastoise.<br>wow I said. You think one day I can battle you Dani?  
>Sure she shrugged.<br>does auntie know you're here? I asked.  
>Oops I forgot she said. I'll call her when we get to Viridian City.<br>Blaster let's get a new friend I said.  
>Char (not this route).<br>Why? I argue with my Pokemon.  
>Char char mander char (do I have to spell it out only Rattata and Pidgey here so no).<br>Fine I said as Dani laughs at me.  
>Charmander I have a Raticate and a Pidgeot and I use Pidgeot to fly me to places Danielle said.<br>Char (don't care).  
>It's ok Dani I said as we made it into Viridian City and it was 4 o'clock.<p>

* * *

><p>Viridian City.<br>Is there a gym in this town? I asked.  
>Once but not now Danielle said.<br>why? I asked.  
>Team Rocket Danielle said with a frown.<br>I knew enough that they were evil people.  
>Dani is there anything over there? I asked as I point towards route 22.<br>Yeah Route 22, I've heard that the male Nidoran are found there also the female too she said.  
>my eyes lit up as I grabbed my Pokedex and see what it looks like.<br>Nidoran the poison pin Pokemon, Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered.  
>I'm going to find one I said.<br>don't you want a jigglypuff or maybe a Skitty Danielle tried to get me to not get it.  
>I ignored her and continue to route 22.<br>Wait up she said as she ran to catch up with me.

* * *

><p>Route 22.<br>Blaster here ok? I asked him.  
>Char it said with a thumb up.<br>Danielle sat on the ground said she waited for me to catch my Pokemon.  
>it took longer than I thought as it took 45 minutes to find him and when I did he hit Blaster with a HHorn Attack but Blaster also hit him with a Ember evening the field.<br>Nido ran nid (your good if you beat me I'll join you) it said.  
>Scratch Blaster and keep going till you hit him I said as Blaster nods.<br>Nidoran went in for a Tackle at the same time as Blaster went in for his attack and Blaster came out on top as he hit first and Nidoran fell with swirls in it's eyes.  
>Pokeball go I said as I threw a red and white ball at Nidoran engulfing him into it.<br>after the third shake the red light on the pokeball stopped and it came to a complete stop.  
>I picked it up and shouted aa word. Victory I said as Blaster shot ember in the air.<br>finally Danielle spoke up.  
>Geez can't you be nice I said.<br>Going name it? She asked me.  
>once I heal Nidoran up I said as we made our way to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.<p>

* * *

><p>Viridian Pokemon Center.<br>Nurse Joy can you heal Blaster and Nidoran I said as I put Blaster and Nidoran pokeball on a tray.  
>sure thing a woman with pink hair said ever so nicely.<p>

With Danielle.  
>Danielle dialed her number to call her mom and quickly a woman with black hair answered.<br>Danielle where have you been the woman scaled her.  
>sorry Mom After I showed Stephen where the lab is I sorta followed my cousin Mom She said.<br>Hey Dani Stephen said as he made Danielle jump in the air.  
>you ok honey the woman asked as she saw Stephen scare Danielle. And Stephen that wasn't nice she said.<br>Auntie M I caught a Pokemon I said.  
>Pidgey or a Rattata she asked.<br>No I said.  
>he let his Starter decide Danielle said.<br>Oh she said. What Pokemon did you pick?  
>Charmander I said.<br>a fire type the woman said.  
>Yeah I said and he only want gym battles I said.<br>Oh I see Prof. Oak said Charmander is a bit ruff she said.  
>really cause Blaster and I seem to get along I said.<br>it's only the first day the woman said.  
>If you want to journey with your cousin go ahead the women said as she hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Dining room.<br>so are you hungry Danielle asked me as I made a beeline for the food.  
>I got a few burgers with cheese and bacon added to it, two large fries, and a large strawberry milkshake while Danielle got Two burgers with a Banana split for desert.<br>Both of you going to eat that? a kid asked us.  
>Yeah both of us said.<br>Hi I'm Drake a Ghost type expert he said.  
>Buzz off Danielle said.<br>Battle me then he challenged her.  
>No your too weak she said.<br>I can beat you he said.  
>how many leagues have you been in? Danielle asked.<br>One Orange Islands league he said.  
>3 Danielle said as she finished both burgers. Top 16 in indigo, Top 8 in silver conference and Top 8 in Ever Grande Conference.<br>Drake just left after hearing Danielle ranking in her 3 Leagues.  
>Danielle and Stephen just finished their food.<br>Stephen looks at his watch and sees it's 6:28 pm. Dani you think I'll do good? I asked.  
>Start winning badges then we'll talk Danielle said.<br>Do you know who's the Gym leader in Pewter City? I asked.  
>Brock She said. A rock type user.<br>you think Charmander can win? I asked.  
>it's at a disadvantage since rock type is stronger but if you're lucky you may win she said.<br>Then Dani and I went to get my Pokemon then to chat with some trainers there.

* * *

><p>Lobby.<br>Kid I have this Pokemon that can fly circles around normal Zubats the girl said.  
>No thanks I said.<br>okay by the way I'm Michelle and Zubat is my partner she said.  
>Blaster come on out I said as I let Blaster out.<br>Char char mander (hey bat I'm Blaster he said ever so nicely.  
>Zu bat Zubats (Your trainer named you huh) it said.<br>Blaster grinned. Char (yep).  
>Our Pokemon like each other Michelle said.<br>they'll friendly I said.  
>are you into Pokemon battles? She asked.<br>Well I only just started my journey today and caught my first Pokemon I said.  
>Well Zubat is my starter she said.<br>Cool I said.  
>can I come with you on your journey? She asked.<br>the more the merrier I said and Danielle just shrugged it off.  
>I heard That you been in 3 leagues Michelle said.<br>And Danielle said.  
>I was wondering if you and me can have a practice battle and give me some pointers she asked.<br>not today, tomorrow Danielle said.  
>Okay she said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Danielle, Michelle and Stephen got a room to share.<br>Stephen no peeking Michelle said as she changed into her nightgown.  
>Don't worry he's sleeping Danielle points to Stephen with Blaster sleeping besides his bed.<br>When did he go asleep? Michelle asked.  
>twenty minutes ago Danielle said as she let her Raticate out.<br>he jumps on the bed Danielle is going to sleep on.  
>Blaster opens his left eye and sees Raticate and can tell he's stronger currently and decides not to mess with it.<br>A Raticate Michelle examines.  
>Next to Blastoise Raticate is the second strongest Danielle said.<br>Wow Michelle said as she gets in her bed for the night.


End file.
